


Just a little push

by lightsfillthesky



Series: Winter wonderland [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Deputy Derek Hale, Getting Together, Jealous Derek Hale, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Meddling Laura Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: "Wait so we basically confessed our feelings for each other, why aren't we dating already?"





	

“Wait so you both basically admitted that you like each other but you’re not dating?” Cora narrowed her eyes “both of your stupidity astounds me honestly”

 

“I’m with Cora” Scott answered, “You even have his mark which we still don’t know what it means”

 

“Have you asked my mom about it?” Cora asked as she took a sip of her smoothie, the three of them were huddled together in a booth at the local diner, it had been a complete week since the incident happened and Stiles had asked for their advice. Derek and his relationship hadn’t changed; they still talked over the phone, meet up for lunch or breakfast, constantly texting and even hanging out together. They left both of their confessions up in the air neither of them knowing how to breach the topic.

 

“Or Deaton?” Scott said as he took a spoonful of his sundae

 

He shook his head “nope don’t even think about it, I’m hiding this” he waved his arm “whatever this is till I research everything by myself promise me you wont say anything” he gave them a pointed look “I swear if any of you blab I’ll turn the both of you into toads”

 

“Fine we promise now what are you going to do with my brother?” Cora rolled her eyes

 

“Nothing, I don’t know” he sighed, as he leaned back

 

“Complete idiots” Cora murmured

 

“Definitely” Scott agreed

 

He huffed as he pulled out his phone “I have to go meet Erica, I’ll see you guys later. Don’t forget I’ll turn you into toads” he got up leaving money on the table.

 

* * *

 

 “Hey Derbear” Laura cooed as she sat on his desk “don’t you look adorable filling out paperwork like an adult”

 

“What do you want?” Derek barely lifted his gaze from the report he was writing, “Parrish isn’t here”

 

“I’m not here for Parrish, I’m here for Stiles” she flipped her hair back

 

“What?” Derek furrowed his eyebrows, turning to look at his older sister “what do you mean?”

 

“Easy, since you aren’t interested in dating him, I want to take him out on a date” She smiled innocently at him as she twirled a piece of her long dark hair

 

“But you’ve never been interested in him” Derek responded, tint of red spreading over his eyes

 

“He’s sweet, good looking, knows how to cook a complete catch” she got up rearranging her scarf “see you at home Derek” she left before he could say anything back

 

* * *

 

 Stiles pulled up to Derek’s building hauling all the ingredients Erica and himself would need “Hey catwoman, help a guy out”

 

Erica dropped from the railing of the second floor strutting towards him, kissing his cheek as she lifted the majority of the groceries from the trunk “do you think we’ll get it right?”

 

“I think so, we’ve made like what five batches of cookies?” they walked inside the building, Stiles calling the elevator as they both waited.

 

“Isaac isn’t complaining” Erica smirked as she held the elevator doors open

 

He snorted, “I doubt it, I found cookie crumbs all over his bed and floor the other day”

 

“You’re totally packmom” she whispered

 

“What?” he asked, turning to look at her

 

“Nothing” Erica smiled as the elevator doors opened “come on, Boyd will be back soon”

 

* * *

 

 “Tell me how everything works out” Stiles wiped his hand on a dish rag “give them a couple of more minutes and then bring them out it should be the perfect temperature assuming Boyd gets here on time”

 

“Thank you Stiles” Erica chimed, she was cleaning up the mess they made of the kitchen

 

“I’ll see you later” he waved goodbye as he closed the door behind him heading towards the elevator, his phone started blaring “Hey Laura what’s up? Where? Sure I’ll be there in 15 minutes”

 

* * *

 

 

“So what did you want to talk about?” he asked Laura. She called him asking to meet her at what he considers a somewhat fancy restaurant, which seemed a bit odd to him but Laura was Laura. He actually thought it was going to be about Parrish since they’ve been basically dancing around each other since they meet at the station.

 

“I wanted to talk about the Christmas party see mom wants this fancy dinner, invite the three packs and have secret Santa, since we’ve been getting to know each other she thought it would be fun” Laura answered as she skimmed the menu

 

“That seems like fun but what do you need me for? Wait I’m not going to cook the dinner right? Because I’d need like a month in advance there’s like fifty people and I’d need a list of everyone’s favorite food, allergies, do werewolves even have allergies? And then the test runs of the food, I need –“

 

“Stiles! Calm down, you don’t have to do it this year my dad is in charged of the food but he did ask me if you could be in charge of the dessert” she smiled as she tilted her head to the side instantly catching Derek’s scent, reaching over the table and grabbing Stiles hand “I’d really appreciate it Stiles”

 

He turned to look at her hand covering his “uh yeah sure, I’d loved to”

 

“I wanted to tell you something, the other reason why I invited you to eat” she smiled warmly at him, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as she leaned over the table, her leg rubbing against his

 

“What are you doing?” he asked

 

“I just-“ Derek’s growl made Stiles jump back, his heart instantly skyrocketing as he stared between both siblings, Laura innocently smiling at Derek as if nothing had happened while Derek’s fangs started protruding

 

“Oh hey Derbear” she chimed

 

“Mine” his voice was deep dripping with power as he grabbed Stiles hand pulling him up from the chair and leading him out of the restaurant. All Stiles could do was follow him but he swears he heard Laura say ‘finally’ he turned back to look at Derek his entire posture was rigid as he opened the door, they kept on walking.

 

* * *

 

 

It was incredibly difficult for him to stay quiet, he’d normally be talking in these types of situations not that he’s been in ‘hey your sister may have asked me out on a weird date thing and you got all alpha and we’re walking into the woods, pretty sure you’re not going to murder me though’.

 

Derek was still holding his hand as they kept walking further into the preserve keeping a slow enough pace for him so that he wouldn’t trip. The mark on his wrist started tingling the moment Derek grabbed his hand back at the restaurant.

 

They finally reached a clearing, a bed of flowers covering the forest floor with peaks of the sunset breaking through the trees he lifted his hands towards the lines of light “this is beautiful” it was completely green as if it hadn’t been touched by the snowstorm “more proof for my witch theory” he whispered

 

“I’m sorry” Derek sat down, taking a deep breath as he passed a hand through his hair “I thought I had better control”

 

He sat beside him nudging his shoulder with Derek’s “I don’t mind you being all alpha” he smiled “So I’m going to be honest we both clearly know Laura is not interested in me so why the sudden you know” he waved his hand

 

“I don’t know, she came to the station telling me you were a good catch” Derek said, looking up towards the sky seeing the colors change.

 

“Well obviously I am” he grinned “But I already have someone I like so” he felt his heart skip a beat as cliché as it sounds when Derek gave him a blinding smile. It was awful how stupidly perfect Derek looked sitting on the floor wearing a measly t-shirt and sweatpants “you don’t have shoes on” he felt himself chuckle as he looked down at Derek’s bare feet

 

“I was- “ he turned his head to the side, his cheeks turning a tint of pink “nervous”

 

“You thought Laura and I? aww come on big guy you’re stuck with me now I mean” he rubbed his neck nervously as he adverted his gaze towards the forest, tracing the triskelion “I think your sisters think we’re idiots”

 

Derek chuckled “You’re probably right.” He sighed heavily “I didn’t know how to ask you I’m not exactly an expert”

 

“Really? I thought people would be throwing themselves on you left and right or are you talking about guys in general?” Stiles quirked an eyebrow

 

“Werewolves aren’t exactly like humans, we don’t have labels likes straight, gay or bisexual we just feel, its fluid. Our wolves know who’s right for us it go beyond gender, its complicated”

 

“No I get it its like your looking into peoples souls not what they’re wearing, as corny as I made that sound. But am I you know the first guy you’ve – you know”

 

“Yes” Derek nodded

 

“I can’t believe you actually grasped what I was saying even Scott sometimes pretends to follow along my train of thought” he played with the hem of his jeans

 

Derek shook his head a smile small on his face as he grabbed Stiles hand, lacing their fingers “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

 

Stiles expression soften “Yeah, I’d like that”

 

They both stayed well into the night watching the stars, Stiles sitting between Derek’s legs when the cold started to get worse his back was completely flushed against Derek’s chest, their limbs intertwined. As Stiles listening intently to Derek as he told him stories about the constellations they were so caught up with each other they didn’t notice someone watching them.

**Author's Note:**

> Nosey Laura gives me life! 
> 
> & who do you think is the person that is watching them? mystery *spooky noises*
> 
> I can't wait for the whole Christmas dinner extravaganza


End file.
